


A Little Mercy

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, Discussion of Abortion, Food mention, Gen, Implied Drug Use, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Parenthood, Profanity, Self Harm, Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, death mention, implied prostitution, mature languange, reference to a character overdosing, will add as I need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor navigating the dangers of being a hitman with attachments, namely a child.
Kudos: 7





	1. Tiny Kicker

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based around a verse I had for Zsasz when I was making an effort to RP. I was always disappointed that most people ignored this verse of mine or would want to RP in the verse but would ignore the child the verse existed for in the first place. I really didn't want to let the storyline go and I wanted something more in line with how Zsasz would approach fatherhood. It's not the first time I have done dad Zsasz (the story with my OC Myra is decidedly more fluffy in comparison.) and honestly, it might not be the last time.  
> gave it a mature rating for later violence and other non-fluffy things.

* * *

Victor glanced up at the rearview to check on his slumbering passenger, clutching her little doll tightly unaware of how much danger she had been in before his intervention. This was the third time he had ever laid eyes on her, the second time he had to rescue her from danger. 

He hadn’t wanted to be a part of her life at all. The one time Victor decided to scratch an itch with a pretty prostitute on a whim resulted in him being a father. Well maybe it had been more than once, the child’s mother had been a screamer which made her fun to fuck. 

* * *

“You should have taken care of it,” There was no emotion in his voice as he said it, “Trick some other john into paying for it.” She hadn’t struck him as the type to trick a man into settling down.

“Fuck you, Zsasz. Do you think I wanted to be saddled with a brat?” She was pacing angrily smoke trailing from the cigarette she was inhaling. They’d been about to seal the deal when the infant had started bawling, being told he was the father squelched the mood. 

“Which is why you should have gone to a clinic, Melody”

“Would you have paid for it?” He watched her smash the spent cigarette into the tray. There were free clinics she could have gone to but they both knew that was like playing Russian Roulette, free clinics in Gotham tended to be death traps.

“If I believed it was mine, yes.” He got tired of staring at her and let his eyes drift to the room where the child was wailing its lungs out. “It’s still crying.”

“She.”

“What?” Why is she not taking care of the damn child so he could leave while his temper stayed in-check.

“She’s not an it, asshole.” Another cigarette had been lit, does she not hear the desperation in that infant’s tone, he’s heard that tone from his targets many times. Victor brushed past her to the room, opening the door magnified the screaming.

Victor glanced about the room looking for one of those pacifier things. He looked in the crib, frail little arms and legs flailing as her face screwed up for another loud burst. How are these things so fucking loud? He just needed the child to shut up. “Why are you so noisy, kid?” He put a hand into the crib running his hand over the mattress and around the infant in a last-ditch effort to find a pacifier. 

Her little eyes had opened at the sound of his voice the scream came but not as loud as the previous ones, it was aggravating that Melody wasn’t in here doing something for the kid. “Tough luck, kid. Your parents are shit.” Victor poked a tiny foot out of curiosity and received a kick in return. The crying hadn’t ceased but it was less aggressive now that she knew someone was there. 

The floorboard creaked and Victor threw a look behind him to see Melody, smoke still swirling about, “Don’t smoke that in here.” His irritation at her could be heard in his tone, “Have you fed i- her yet?”

“I got a bottle warming up.” The fight in her had fizzled out, replaced with a cowed expression, it made him more annoyed at the situation.

Victor made his decision even as he picked up the child, seeing his own eyes staring back at him was unnerving though these weren’t as empty as his own. He didn’t feel any swelling of love for the child, just the knowledge that he had brought it into existence by contributing to her creation, seemed to sway him to help in the baby’s survival. 

“What is her name?”

“Mercy,” Victor smirked at the name choice.

* * *


	2. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody has picked up old habits. Victor makes another decision on behalf of his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still had some muse for this story, so another chapter has happened. cheers.

Victor handed Mercy off to Iris and Luna the two took the sleeping child without saying anything, he watched them for a few moments before pulling out his phone to make several calls. Arrangements had to be made for the old woman’s burial once the GCPD shitshow died down. Victor leaned against the car, slipping his phone back into his coat pocket, “Pity.” He liked the old woman, shame the rest of Melody’s family was shit. 

* * *

“I thought you were staying clean,” Victor grabbed Melody’s arm jerking her closer when she tried to put space between them as she pulled her sleeves down. 

“It was just the one time, baby.” She tried to use that tone that first drew him in almost three years ago, time and lies have a way of souring things. He let her go and refrained from pushing her away when she tried to snuggle up to him.

“Are you high right now?”

“Yes.” She pouted when he stepped back from her, he glanced around looking for evidence of her shooting up, “Just some pot, Zsasz” Victor side-eyed her before heading to the nearest bedroom, “I just got Mercy to sleep, don’t wake her up.” 

He opened the opposite door and wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him. Victor started to go through her room methodically checking for harder drugs than marijuana. Melody plopped down on the bed rolling her eyes at him. “It’s just a few joints,” She pointed to the bedside table. “You should try it.”

“No. You already know my opinion on drugs, Mel.” 

“Oh, and alcohol is so much better?” It seemed she was going to switch from sweet to pissy, which made it easier to be angry at her. 

His search came up fruitless but the fact she was using again annoyed him, “It isn’t. I don’t care if you get high with this shit,” he tossed the baggie Melody had stashed in the little drawer back into its hiding spot. “You broke a promise.” If she lied about staying clean what else has she lied about.

“It was just the one time,” She slid closer to where he was, “You can check me if you don’t believe me.” 

Victor watched her hands glide up and unbutton his pants, eyes closed already coming to his decision to take his child to a safer place, even as he felt Melody’s lovely lips slide over his cock. He threaded his fingers through her hair, one last fuck for old time’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments if you liked it or a kudos if you think this deserves it. Maybe both if you are so inclined.


	3. Blintz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talks with Mercy's grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't had coffee so I have no fun tidbit to put here because brain... but I think I am happy with how the story is going

* * *

A few more tallies cut into his flesh from tonight’s intervention, Victor sat on the edge of his bed, eyes closed as he listened to the quiet breathing of his daughter. A few sniffles from her caught his attention, he shifted on the bed so he could see Mercy. A huge bruise had begun to bloom across the side of her face, Victor counted slowly in his head the length of time it took him to squeeze the life out of the man who caused that bruise. 

When he’d finished he realized Mercy had moved closer to him burying her head into his side her doll clutched tightly against her. Victor let his hand drift down to absently tug a few curls. He was rewarded with a kick and an annoyed grunt. How much of tonight will she remember, he wondered.

* * *

“These are delicious,” Victor finished off his fourth blintz, “My grandmother makes them like this,” He gave a pleasant smile to Melody’s mother, Irene. The woman smiled at his compliment, it reminded him of Melody’s when things had still been fun between them.

“Thank you, Victor.” She added more food to his plate, “It was a lovely service. I’m not sure Mercy understands what it was for,” He picked up on the sadness in her voice.

“Did you tell her Melody died?” Victor tucked in as soon his plate was full again.

“I did. Not how she died.” Irene sat across from the hitman, the chair giving a creak of protest at having to support her weight.

“The kid’s four the concept of drug addiction and overdosing is a heavy subject for a child that young, death is easier to grasp on its own.” Victor laid his fork across the now empty plate. He could have eaten another plateful but he needed to get going before Mercy came home from preschool.

“I suppose,” Irene let out a soft sigh as she watched her daughter’s lover wash his plate and fork, “Are you sure you won’t stay and visit with Mercy?” He shook his head after a moment. “Did you love my daughter, Victor?”

If he’d loved Melody maybe she would still be alive, “I was fond of her,” It wasn’t a lie, “Do you and Mercy have everything you need?” 

“We do, though the child needs her father.” That slight chastisement in her tone made him think of his Bubbe and he almost smiled.

“She’s better off without him, Irene.” He slipped out the backdoor before she could say anymore.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you like this, a kudos also lets me know you care

**Author's Note:**

> like this? consider leaving a kudos or a comment to let me know. maybe even check out other fics I have written.


End file.
